


Where is my dignité

by trucker_jaxon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Everybody is so dumb in this, Gen, M/M, Mostly snarky one-liners and weird tension, Other, They're all stressed & depressed uni students, arent we all, i cant believe im posting this, jjp, markson, or something, or something?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trucker_jaxon/pseuds/trucker_jaxon
Summary: AU in which Mark and Jinyoung are exchange students who pretend to only speak french and Jackson and Jaebum are the only ones who don't get it[Basically, we wrote this because we watched that one Lullaby stage on mbc where they're all wearing pink and blue and I said Jinyoung looks like a mean Beauxbatons student]





	Where is my dignité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miya04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya04/gifts).



> I cannot believe I am actually posting this. Are you happy now, Miya?
> 
> Ok so after my awesome publication of the crackiest bts thing i've ever written I present: you (lol): This got7 piece of crap that is surprisingly consistent in comparison and features actual (questionable) dialogue!
> 
> Little warning: I am neither a native english, nor french speaker. Therefore mistakes are likely to happen. Mainly because I am excusively writing this after midnight and I didn't practice french since grade 10. Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this and although they are named after and resemble actual real life people they do in no way reflect their actual morals, beliefs, etc.   
> So, just because JY is a slacker in here doesn't mean he spends his actual weekends eating greasy food and being a sassy bitch.

Winter term was superior in Jaebum’s book for many reasons; For one, the variety of offered, actually interesting courses was about double the amount of the summer term’s, secondly, with fall in its peak the weather had cooled down significantly, which in turn lowered the room temperature of the lecturing halls in Jaebum’s department to an endurable level. These reasons, combined with Jaebum’s love for beanies and the circumstances that perfectly justified walking around with a hot coffee-to-go, were why he would definitely choose winter term over summer term anytime.

However, there must be a downside to everything. 

At least that is what Jaebum thought, when he watched hordes of overexcited first semesters buzz around on campus, all wearing equally lost smiles and naïve innocence on their faces.  
From his spot where he was (cooly) lounging on a bench in the courtyard of the Arts building, a cup of coffee in his hand, mind you, his gaze was boring holes into the backs of the freshmen’s heads. 

“Look at that”, he growled, “Fucking gremlins everywhere.” 

Jackson next to him looked up from his phone, if only for a second, and send him a pitying smile.  
“Aw, come on! At least Yugyeom and Bambam will start studying here now, we can have lunchbreaks, join clubs together, this kinda stuff!”

Jaebum didn’t share his excitement. “Gremlins.” He insisted. 

“Hyung!” he startled a bit but recovered smoothly as to not show weakness to any of the just-legal-fresh-out-of-school kids and turned towards the direction of the voice.  
Oh, another reason to be excited about the winter term. 

“Youngjae is back!!” Jackson screeched and flung himself at the approaching younger man, who produced a startled sound but a second later was back to laughing happily. 

“I missed you so much, Youngjae!” Jackson wailed, dragging out the last syllable of the former’s name. “Leaving me alone with Jaebum for almost six months, my last term was dark and joyless!”

Youngjae laughed awkwardly, trying in vain to untangle the limbs Jackson had wrapped around him.  
“Hyung, it’s nice to see you!” he beamed at Jaebum who felt a swell of happiness at the return of his friend. 

“How was France?” he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
Youngjae sighed theatrically. “So dreamy, Hyung! The landscape is so pretty, the bread so tasty. Paris at night is soo different from Seoul, I-“ he suddenly seemed to remember something.

“Right! I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine.” he had finally extracted himself from Jackson’s grasp and smoothed out his shirt. “I met them both in school in Paris, and they’re here for an exchange year, isn’t that cool?”

Jaebum found himself nodding along for good measure as Youngjae stumbled all over his own words because of excitement. “And they’re your age and I really want to help the guys get settled here as much as they helped me back there. They’re both smart and not annoying, I swear!”

“Sure, Youngjae, we’d love to meet them.” Jaebum said calmly, a hand on the younger’s shoulder. Youngjae, somehow, managed to smile even wider.  
“Cool, I’ll go get them!” he said, and was gone in an instant.

Jaebum awkwardly started lowered his hand that was now hanging mid-air, but Jackson grabbed it with both of his before it could reach his side. 

“French students!” he said, a weird look on his face that Jaebum immediately hated. “No.” he tried, but Jackson was already spiralling. 

“Oh my god, what if they’re smart and educated and posh and drink wine, Jaebum? Wine!” Jaebum was about to ask what was wrong about the good convenience store soju they liked to drink, but resisted. Jackson wasn’t listening anyway.

“Oh god, Jaebum, what if they are cute?” he asked, pronouncing the adjective in a way that made it sound like the possibility of it being true was a huge deal. Jaebum shot him an annoyed look.

“Then maybe you should stop crushing my hands while we’re sitting between the autumn leaves like a whole K-drama.” He deadpanned. 

His friend dropped his hands like they had been burnt. “I need to brush up on my French, Hyung.” He said, panic still in place. “Impress them with some cool phrases and make them believe Youngjae has cool friends! Oh god here they come.” He whirled around, an almost creepily friendly smile on his face.

Jaebum sighed and turned too. And promptly had to admit that Jackson might have been right about some things. 

They did look posh. And yes, they definitely did look like they drank wine, in perfectly measured glasses, not bottles. Like the kind of people that use warm towels to wipe off their hands before dinner. 

Jaebum had always thought that the portrayal of the French in Hollywood movies was stereotypical, but looking at the two guys in front of him he had to admit they had prepared him for the real world after all. 

The guy to Youngjae’s left with his sharp features, slim figure and silvery bleached hair did embody exactly what Jaebum had always imagined an elf to look like. Even his clothes added to the impression, pastel pink skinny jeans and shirt, a freaking checkered suit jacket; maybe that was the French high fashion Bambam told him he insulted with every baggy shirt he wore.  
It was only then that Jaebum realized the other, taller guy’s sweater (dress shirt? Half of both) matched his elven friend’s colour scheme. 

'Oh god,' a voice in his head that sounded terribly like Bambam supplied, 'They put actual thought into their outfits, Hyung, those are the kinds of people you should fear.' 

Jaebum shook his head to get rid of the thai parasite in his brain and tried to focus on the guy’s face, only to realize the other’s almond shaped eyes were already trained on him, and god if it did not make him kind of nervous. 

“So those are my friends Jaebum and Jackson,” Youngjae began excitedly, “this is Mark,” he gestured to the elf on his left, who offered a small wave in return. 

“And this,” he pointed at the black haired guy on his right, “is Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung held out his hand at Jaebum and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling charmingly and Jaebum’s brain short-circuited.

“Uh. Bonjour.” He said, awkwardly. And wished he was dead. 

The other looked caught off guard for a second before he regained his (wine-drinker-) composure. 

“Bonjour, on m'a tellement parlé de tu.” He answered, flawlessly. 

And Jaebum just stared, finally regretting always skipping French class in high school.

Youngjae, not picking up on the awkward air around his friend laughed and patted his shoulder, “Only good things though, Hyung, I promise!” he said. And Jaebum laughed awkwardly, because frankly, he did not really know what they were talking about right now.  
Fortunately, (or unfortunately) he did not seem to be the only one with mediocre French skills in their round. Jackson, bless his extrovert little heart, seemed to already have taken a liking to Mark and was introducing himself, using more sign language than anything else.

“Je,” he pointed to himself “viens de hong kong.” He was explaining in that moment, hands flying around in exaggerated gestures. His conversational partner managed to give him a polite smile in return before Jackson started talking french again. Or maybe Chinese, it did sound kind of off, even to Jaebum.

Once again, Youngjae let out a breezy laugh and Jaebum was grateful for his sunny personality, as always when any other member of their friend group made things awkward somewhere.

“Jackson is so funny, I missed you guys.” He exclaimed sincerely and put a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder. “Ahh, Hyung, by the way. I have a favour to ask, If you don’t mind?”  
His friend was about to reassure him that he really did not mind but the younger did not even wait that long.  
“So you and Jinyoung share some classes I think? Because you have a similar major. Could you maybe give him a bit of a tour? Just show him around the main building?”

Jaebum switched his gaze from Youngjae’s hopeful smile to the french student’s unperturbed expression. When Jinyoung just looked back at him and tilted his head questioningly Jaebum decided that, yes, the guy did not look like he had understood what Youngjae had just said and yes, Jaebum could not read him at all. Knowing fully well he was in for an unknown amount of humiliation at using his limited language skills in front of an attractive foreigner, Jaebum agreed.  
“Sure, no problem.” 

While Jackson was still wildly gesticulating right next to him Jaebum tried to mimic a convincing reassuring smile. 

 

Over the course of the next week Jaebum learnt a lot about Jinyoung.  
That is, after some initial difficulties that included a lot of stuttering and the other patiently and politely asking him to repeat himself. When the rustic machinery in his brain that was his high school french knowledge finally, slowly started running again, he learnt that even though Jinyoung’s parents were in fact Korean, which explained his looks (really, Jaebum could have wondered about this sooner), he had spent his whole life in the suburbs of Paris and learnt about Korea only from books. He told Jaebum that Jinyoung was actually just the name he had chosen for himself as he was afraid Korean people might not be able to pronounce his french name. And god, Jaebum was not about to tell him that he was right, that ‘Jean-Pierre’ did feel awkward on his tongue when he said it but the delighted smile he got in return when he tried definitely made up for it.

Another fact Jaebum realized pretty soon after their first conversation was, that despite the guy’s obvious intelligence and charms, Jinyoung was a bit of a smug ass. And he wasn’t even hiding it. Once when Jaebum had gone out of his way to explain some story’s content to him in their elective literature class and mispronounced the word gunshot, the other had laughed openly at him for agonizing three minutes before moving on.  
And, Jaebum had to admit, It was kind of infuriating how the other, with little to no English or Korean speaking skills, managed to get an amazing result in a semester opening test that put Jaebum’s own grade to shame and happily offered to ‘study together next time’.

… Jaebum was annoyed. But he was still going to take him up on the offer, in an effort to establish a more personal relationship. With the annoying guy.  
God, he was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this for whatever reason you chose to. 
> 
> I am writing on this as I please because I should actually be writing an essay on korean colonial poetry, but sure, why do actual classwork when you could be writing a university AU, smart. 
> 
> Also! One last thing! I set this somewhere in Korea? Mainly so I could make uneducated jokes about both Europe and the US while I am at it, however the university doesn't depict actual on-campus lifestyle and should not be taken seriously.   
> Oh and the french stuff, stereotypes. But y'all know that.


End file.
